smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
This article is about the 2015 character. For the 2006 version of this character, see Luigi (2006 Series) Luigi Mario is a resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the younger brother of Mario. He is one of the main protagonists in Super Mario Bros. Z trying to stop Metallix from gaining all the Chaos Emeralds. Biography History Luigi and his older brother Mario were both born around the same time; though Mario is considered the "older" of the two brothers; and were to be delivered via a Stork to their parents. However, Kamek interfered in the Stork's delivery, and managed to kidnap him and take him to the castle of the then infant Bowser, while Mario fell to Yoshi's Island. He was Kamek's prisoner for a time until he was rescued by Mario and Yoshi, who defeated Bowser and Kamek before the brother were returned to their true parents based on luigi in mario & luigi superstar saga game boy advance. In adulthood, Luigi always worked alongside Mario on many occupations, but always lived in his brother's shadow. They eventually became heroes of the the Mushroom Kingdom due to saving Princess Peach from Bowser many times before. However, that is not to say that Luigi hasn't faced his fair share of foes as he has had to save his older brother on several occassions. Metallix Saga At the Mushroom Kingdom Smash Tournament, Luigi helped Mario rise through the ranks and get to the final round against Wario. During the fight, Luigi supported Mario from outside of the arena. When Wario and Waluigi launched a powerful Gas Attack at Mario, Luigi threw an Invincibility Star at him in time for Mario to survive the explosion. Wario and Waluigi discovered his help, and Luigi laughed and taunted them. Wario began to charge at them with Waluigi as a baseball bat. Luigi jumped into the arena and gave Mario a hammer, pulling out another for himself. Before either side can attack, a Bob-omb falls out of the sky and explodes. Luigi flew high into the air and fell down into the ground headfirst. He looked up and saw Bowser flying down towards the arena in his Clown Car. While he did not help Mario fight Bowser, as he was too afraid, he took a powerful punch from the Koopa King that sent him flying into the bleachers, rendering him unconscious. During the fight, Bowser tried to hit him with a fireball while Mario was distracted, but Mario successfully deflected it after much effort. Luigi regained consciousness and was just in time to see Mario pass out after being burnt by a powerful fire blast dealt by Bowser, who had acquired a Metal Mushroom. As Bowser prepared to kill Mario, Luigi immediately jumped in front of his brother to protect him. Bowser simply laughed at this gesture and gave Luigi the chance to run away and save himself, but Luigi refused, and Bowser prepared to incinerate them both. Before he could do so, he was hit by a strange capsule that had teleported out of nowhere, and lost his Metal form as a result. While Bowser was distracted, Luigi proceeded to give Mario a 1-Up Mushroom to revive him, and watched as Mario defeated Bowser, and as a strange figure kicked Kamek away from Peach. While the brothers celebrated the victory, Luigi was intimidated by the newcomers, who were revealed to be Sonic and Shadow. Powers and Abilities Luigi fights much like Mario does in battle, possessing a powerful jump, and is incredibly acrobatic and agile. In terms of hand-to-hand combat, Luigi is a fair fighter, but his true ability is shown whenever he is fighting alongside a partner. Otherwise, Luigi fights with powerful punches and kicks. Like Mario, Luigi wields a comically large hammer with a butter yellow-colored head. Techniques *'Thunder Hand' - A powerful move that allows Luigi to channel electricity into an opponent. *'Green Missile' - A move originated from the Super Smash Bros. ''series. Luigi flies like a rocket, smashing into his opponents headfirst. *'Super Jump Punch''' - A move from the Super Smash Bros. series. Luigi gathers his strength before his jumps and strikes his opponent with a powerful uppercut, sending them flying skyward. Relationships To be added. Battles Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Mario (Series) Characters Category:Metallix Saga